What We Had Was Real
by bluecolline
Summary: A "There's Something More Than This" sequel. We look forward to what happened to Beca and Chloe's relationship 7 years later.


**Why hello there!**  
><strong>Okay, maybe I have been on hiatus mode for like the past months so I am deeply sorry about it. This semester gave me nothing but a pain in the ass, so my free time only goes to sleeping and relaxing.<strong>

**Anyway, I was reading my past story: There's Something More Than This and its reviews.**

**I saw that a lot of you guys wanted a sequel. Yes, before I said I couldn't make a sequel because I'm not good at making sequels and the story might get predictable…but MONTHS LATER, an idea came into my head.**

**So here we are, in the There's Something More Than This sequel: What We Had Was Real.**

**Okay, this is just like a sneak peek – or like the trailer of this story, haha. I will however make this as a test if I should continue this idea or just, y'know…pretend it never existed and delete it. I'll wait for a month to see how many of you guys want this.**

**Just vote on the poll I'll be putting up in my profile.**

**Well, enough of this…ON WITH THE STORY!**

**P.S. I'll be uploading Not Allowed to Fall In Love by next week(hopefully). Stay tuned!**

* * *

><p><em>3:30 AM, Los Angeles, California<em>

_Chloe walks over Beca's office and saw the brunette sleeping in front of the computer. She sighed and shakes her head a bit as she walks to her girlfriend. Chloe pats Beca on the back slightly._

"_Babe, c'mon…let's get you to bed." Chloe says gently._

_Beca sits right up, with an alarmed expression in her face but then looks at Chloe. Her face softened and smiled gently at the redhead. She sighed._

"_I'm sorry, I slept in here. Work just drives me crazy." Beca said as she stands up and held Chloe's hand._

"_I know Becs, and it's starting to make me worry about you too much. You're gonna kill yourself if you continue to sleep hours late." Chloe reasoned out. Beca stop walking and turns to her girlfriend with an awed smile._

"_You're amazing, y'know that?" Beca said that made Chloe raise an eyebrow._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah." Beca nodded and continued walking towards their bedroom. "I'm so amazed by how caring you can be…even if I've been with you for like 7 years." Beca continued as she opens the door of their bedroom for Chloe._

"_Well, if I wasn't here…then who would look out for your silly ass?" Chloe chuckled as she stepped inside the bedroom._

"_Hey now…" Beca said as she closed the bedroom door, and Chloe laughed. _

"_Oh you are such a baby." Chloe said as she pinched Beca's cheek with a chaste kiss on the lips. "C'mon, let's snuggle and get you some sleep." _

"_Can you be the spoon please?" Beca said in a tiny voice and flutters her eyes that made Chloe rolls her eyes and smile._

"_Whatever you say babe."_

* * *

><p><strong>3:30 AM Los Angeles, California – present<strong>

"Beca. Hey Beca wake up." Says Kristen as she shakes Beca's unconscious body on the office couch. Beca moans a cracked sleepy voice as she sits right up.

Kristen is Beca's secretary/bestfriend for the past 4 years since she started this club in LA, that became one of the most famous clubs.

Beca rubs her eyes and blinks for a few times as her eyes adjust to the light in her office.

"What time is it?" she asks in a sleepy voice.

"It's past 3:30 in the morning. The club's closed, and I'm going home…how' bout you?" Kristen asks.

"Hmm…maybe I'll leave in an hour. You can go on, have your holiday. Enjoy it." Beca said with a slight grin on her lips as she stood up and fixed her clothes.

"Uhh, well alright…but, aren't you supposed to be enjoying it too?" Kristen asked. "It's been 6 months Beca. You should've moved on by now. Especially Christmas is nearing."

Beca scoffed. "I know that Kristen, thank you."

"Well, clearly you don't know it too well since you look like shit." Kristen spats.

"Nice way of talking to your boss, Kris." Beca talks back sarcastically and Kristen sighed.

"Beca, look…" she walks closer to Beca and puts a hand on her shoulder. "You can't change what happened. The only way to get on with it is either drown yourself in alcohol and die or move on, live your life and start fresh. It's that simple."

"It's never gonna be that simple." Beca mumbled, then she looked at Kristen. "I'd rather die than have no one in my life."

"You have me. You have your friends, you have your parents. C'mon you have a family out there." Kristen defends.

"Yeah, well she's not in it…so…"

"Beca, please don't do this to yourself. You have a great life…this is just some rough path that you have to get through with. Just remember that I'm right here always to help you." Kristen pats her friend gently on the back and Beca looks back at her with a grateful smile on her face.

"Thanks, Kristen." Beca says weakly with a sad smile on herself.

Kristen just smiled. "Right, well…I gotta go. Ryan must be worried by now. Have a nice vacation Becs…and make sure it's worth it." Kristen said as she leaves the room.

Beca sighed. It's been 6 months since she was happy, and joyful, and cheerful. The last time she was this depressed was when she was 13, when her father abandoned them.

6 months have passed and still, every moment, every memory of Chloe is still hung up inside her head. Beca closes her eyes as tears started to fall down her face.

And then her phone toned up. She opens her eyes and wipes them with the back of her hand as she grabs her phone from her desk. She smiled as she saw the person who messaged her.

It was Stacie. And boy, did she miss that flirty brunette friend of hers. She taps on the message and read it.

_Rebeccaaaaaa!_

_It's been so long! Gosh, I missed you so much! That's why something big is coming, and we'll see each other soon! Aubrey and Jesse are engaged! And we'll have a get-together soon! I'll text you later on about the deets. Can't wait! Lol, miss you so much! Xo_

Beca couldn't react. Her face was like a stone statue that looked like a hypnotized person. Jesse and Aubrey engaged. A get-together soon…and it includes EACH and EVERYONE of THEIR FRIENDS…that means Chloe's gonna be there.

_Holy fucking shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please like and review so I'll know what's on your mind right now. And also, I'd like to thank all of you who are still sticking around. You guys are awesome.<strong>

***salutes***


End file.
